1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a testing device, and more particularly relates to the testing of electrical circuits extending between a trailered recreational vehicle and associated towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational trailer vehicles currently in widespread use for travel upon public highways utilize various electrically activated features. For example, running lights are positioned at the rear, and sometimes on the sides of the trailered vehicle. Brake lights, responsive to the braking action of the operator of the towed vehicle, are disposed upon the rear of the trailered vehicle. When the trailered vehicle contains living quarters, there may be various electrical appliances that operate off the generator or battery of the towing vehicle.
In order to provide proper electrical service to a trailered vehicle, the towing vehicle is generally provided with a multi-functional electrical receptacle intended to removably connect with appropriate electrical circuitry in the trailered vehicle. However, such receptacles are generally added to the towing vehicle in individually customized installations. Most manufacturers of recreational vehicle (RV) trailers wire their trailers to the same color code to make it easier to achieve proper connection to towing vehicles. On occasion, due to the complexity of a towing vehicle, or the special requirements of the trailered vehicle, or the installer's inexperience or mistake, the receptacle may be improperly wired, or shorted, namely incorrectly attached to the appropriate electrical conductors or sources of the towing vehicle.
Devices and systems for determining the accuracy of electrical and other coupling features between vehicular trailers and the associated towing vehicle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,122,434; 4,547,722; 4,586,370; 5,086,277 and 5,095,276. However, said devices and systems are generally very complex, and are intended as permanent installations for continuously monitoring the status of the coupling features, even while the vehicles are in motion.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device for testing an electrical service receptacle for a trailered vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which removably associates with said receptacle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which is quick and easy to use, and of simple, rugged construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.